In the related art, there is known a technology that surrounds an image on a portion of an original document with a marker and cuts out and extracts the image with an image processing apparatus reading the original document.
At this time, a management symbol (for example, a numeric character) is provided in the vicinity of the marker so that the extracted image is managed while being associated with the management symbol.
However, in the related art, a symbol that is previously formed on the original document may be erroneously recognized as the management symbol.